fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Biollante: G.A.W.
Link back to Armageddon Warz Page Biollante is a daikaiju create by Toho, appearing in only one movie, Godzilla vs Biollante, which was released in 1989. She (yes she) has become a fan favorite in the series, and is one of Godzilla best villains. This page is of her Godzilla Armageddon Warz Incarnation. Origins: Biollante was created when a man named Dr. Shiragami merged the cells of a rose with her dead daughter, Erika, who died in an act of terrorism. After some other crud, he gains Godzilla cells, and merges it with the "concoction" he was making. Long story short, the cells rapidly fuse together, into a huge creature, later dubbed Biollante. After a fight with Godzilla, she lost, and her cells drifted into space. Decades later, (now we are getting into the original part) Spacegodzilla crash lands on Earth. At around the same time, Biollante reformed, and was set on a new goal, the cover the world in her plants. Seeing Spacegodzilla as a threat to her plans, she seeks to defeat him, and continue with her buisness. Appearence G.A.W. Biollante keeps many of the features of normal Biollante, A large, bulky plant creature, with large tendrils, with mouth at the ends, and a huge crocodile-like mouth, along with a huge nucleus on her chest. This incarnation just over-exaggerates these features. Her mouth became much bigger, she has a lot of spikes, and her nucleus appears to be growing to large for her body, and is seeping out of her chest. Abilities Pure Size and Strength: Biollante is one of the largest Godzilla monsters, and is the largest character in the game. Over double the size of Godzilla in-game, she is so big, she can't fit on the screen. With this size, comes great strength. Her bite can crush bones, and her stampede attack can do powerful damage to any monster. Tendrils: Biollante can use these tendrils with mouths at the ends of them to attack. Either by using them to slap enemies, bite enemies, or spin acid at enemies. She can even use them to make walls. Radioactive Acid: Biollante is able to spew out radioactive acid at her enemies. This can do good damage, and can melt the skin of her enemies. In Godzilla: Armageddon Warz Biollante is a unlockable character in Godzilla: Armageddon Warz, serving as a mini-boss along with Destroyah. In-game, she is huge, double the size of Godzilla, and taking up almost the entire screen. She is very powerful, some would even say overpowered, and her normal attacks have great range. Also, she is very durable, in-fact, her defense is so high, it's off the charts. Her acid can come in handy, and her tendrils and do some good damage too. She however has some fatal flaws. She is slow as mollases, her moveset is very limited, and she can't jump, duck, or block. However, even with these flaws, she is still a good character. Stats: Moveset: Basic Attacks: Unique Attacks: Special Attacks: Throws: Armageddon Moves: All attacks are shown as if the player is facing right. Command inputs are reversed when facing left. Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Kaiju